


Миссия «Элизабетвиль»

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Appendicitis, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Napoleon, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Not copy to another site, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Protective Illya
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: Этот текст категорически запрещен к размещению на сайте http://fanfics.me Он размещен на данном ресурсе без разрешения автораЕсть вещи, которые всегда случаются не вовремя.





	Миссия «Элизабетвиль»

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Миссия «Элизабетвиль»  
>  **Канон:** [The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (2015)](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/agenty-ankl-2015-518042/)  
>  **Автор:** WTF The Man From U.N.C.L.E. 2019  
>  **Бета:** анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** миди, 12 090 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Илья Курякин, Наполеон Соло, Габи Теллер, упоминается Александр Уэйверли  
>  **Категория:** джен, пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** экшн, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** Таймлайн — октябрь-ноябрь 1963 года. Имеются исторические и географические неточности. Имеется графическое описание [MORE=спойлер]аппендэктомии[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Есть вещи, которые всегда случаются не вовремя.  
>  **Примечание:**  
>  1) [Элизабетвиль](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B8) — современный Лубумбаши, второй по величине город в Демократической республике Конго.  
> 2) описываемые события происходят во время [Конголезского кризиса](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B7%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B8%D1%81), хотя это не критично для сюжета  
> 3) [MORE=Подробнее про спойлер]Аппендэктомия — операция, которую в указанный период времени было принято проводить под местным наркозом. Если кто-то сомневается в способности пациента оставаться в сознании во время полостного вмешательства, вы это зря: истории [известен](http://www.spb.aif.ru/society/people/operaciya_na_oshchup_kak_hirurg_leonid_rogozov_vyrezal_sam_sebe_appendiks) случай, когда человеку случилось удалить аппендикс самому себе. Даже в описываемый период времени. И этим человеком был русский! Впрочем, автор настоятельно рекомендует в случае чего все-таки обращаться к квалифицированным специалистам. [/MORE]  
> 4) 102 по Фаренгейту ~ 39,6 по Цельсию

По-настоящему сознавать, что это все — неожиданное партнерство, А.Н.К.Л. — может быть _надолго_ , Илья начал, пожалуй, когда после завершения миссии в Стамбуле им озвучили новое задание, выдали комплект паспортов, реквизиты банковских счетов и дали два дня на подготовку. Соло попытался выторговать неделю, но Уэверли, и глазом не моргнув, заявил, что они и так провозились в Турции слишком долго.

По совести говоря, он преувеличивал — миссия была совсем не похожа на то родео, которое они устроили в Риме, и требовала тщательной подготовки, осторожности и терпения — но внутри у Ильи все равно что-то дернулось оттого, что, по мнению начальства, он сработал неидеально. _Они сработали неидеально_ , мысленно поправил он себя. Они теперь были командой, и конечный результат зависел от каждого. Так что, когда Уэверли, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, спросил, есть ли возражения, Илья промолчал, хоть и был отчасти согласен с Ковбоем.

В Стамбуле им под конец крепко досталось: у него самого были в хлам разбиты костяшки на обеих руках, а на правой голени сзади красовалось четырнадцать аккуратных стежков. Ковбой, получивший несколько пинков в живот, держался неестественно прямо — Илья по себе знал, что это единственная поза, при которой меньше болит. Габи, хоть и была невредима, все еще дергалась, если кто-то подходил к ней со спины ближе чем на полметра, чего раньше Илья за ней не замечал. Может быть, не неделя, как просил Ковбой, но дня четыре им бы точно не помешали, если они хотели приступить к новому заданию в полной боевой готовности. Но нет так нет.

Ковбой, к удивлению Ильи, тоже промолчал, а Габи в принципе никогда не перечила Уэверли.

— Что ж, — шеф довольно откинулся на спинку кресла, — тогда жду, что восемнадцатого вы выйдете на связь уже из Элизабетвиля. — Он улыбнулся и потянулся за чашкой дарджилинга.

-\\-

Было решено, что изображать пару с Габи на этот раз будет Ковбой, который с выводящей из себя легкостью преобразился в состоятельного американского промышленника, подумывающего вложиться в разработку одного из местных медных месторождений. После провозглашения независимости бывшей Бельгийской колонии прошло два с половиной года, в стране царил политический хаос, и появление очередного белого любителя половить рыбку в мутной воде никого бы не удивило. Габи с присущим ей очарованием изображала жену «мистера Гертни». Илье досталась личина американского инженера русского происхождения, который мог и оценить перспективы производства, и постоять за своих «нанимателей» в случае чего.

А случай вполне мог наступить. Несмотря на то, что они прибыли в страну в момент затишья, на улицах Элизабетвиля регулярно появлялись патрули, было в порядке вещей носить с собой огнестрельное оружие, а на окраинах процветала преступность.

Впрочем, у обвалов экономики и нестабильной политической ситуации были как свои плюсы — от легких денег предсказуемо мало кто отказывался — так и минусы. В стране распродавалось все, что только можно и нельзя, в том числе и уран того месторождения, из которого в сорок пятом заправили «Малыша» с «Толстяком». Мир продолжал бредить атомом; по информации Уэверли, в Конго как раз готовилась крупная сделка, и им предстояло выяснить, кто выступает инициатором и кому именно продает.

Первоначальный список подозреваемых был настолько широк, что пришлось разделиться. Ковбой и Габи заводили знакомства и наводили справки в кругах крупных промышленников и банкиров, стремившихся сорвать с бьющейся в корчах политического кризиса страны последний крупный куш, а Илья, прикрываясь личиной инженера Смитсона, крутился среди контингента попроще. На мистера Лукаса Янсенса они вышли практически одновременно — слишком уж много ниточек вело к этому низенькому полному лысеющему господину, страдающему одышкой и дурным запахом изо рта.

Мистер Янсенс работал в компании давно, занимал не самый высокий пост, но любой член совета директоров мог бы позавидовать его коммерческой жилке. А также умению оставаться в тени, действуя через сослуживцев, которые, насколько удалось выяснить Илье, понятия не имели о конечной цели «мелких одолжений», что оказывали коллеге.

— Классическая месть маленького человека, — рассуждала Габи вечером, когда они собрались в гостиной, чтобы обменяться информацией и обсудить дальнейшие планы.

Ковбой нашел обслуживание номеров в лучшем отеле города вопиющим и на следующий же после приезда день снял им виллу в белом районе города. Илью такое расточительство, разумеется, возмутило, но, наведя справки, он все-таки признал их размещение приемлемым. После провозглашения независимости многие белые покинули бывшую бельгийскую колонию и цены на жилье упали, даже на такое дорогое, как этот дом с просторным тенистым садом, бассейном, двумя гаражами, теннисным кортом и флигелем для гостей.

Больше половины домов в соседних кварталах и вовсе пустовало, оставшиеся без присмотра сады засыхали. Район не был разграблен мародерами и не пострадал во время столкновений ООНовцев с катангскими жандармами зимой этого года только потому, что новообразовавшаяся политическая элита горячо оценила удобства, оставленные бывшими хозяевами страны.

— Я имею в виду, — продолжала меж тем Габи, покачивая перекинутой через спинку плетеного кресла ногой. Между аккуратных маленьких пальчиков были всунуты ватные тампоны, на ногтях подсыхал кроваво-красный лак. — Раньше у Янсенса были перспективы, надежды на повышение, а сейчас все того и гляди рухнет, валюта обесценится, предприятие закроют. Вот он и решил сорвать куш, пока еще можно.

— Мы все еще не уверены, что за сделкой стоит он, — напомнил Ковбой, даже не потрудившись опустить газету. — Дома у него я ничего компрометирующего не нашел.

— Контора? — спросил Илья, не отрываясь от разложенных на персидском ковре снимков документов, которые показались напарнику любопытными. Здесь была примерно половина, остальные сушились после проявки у него во флигеле.

На этот раз Ковбой снизошел до того, чтобы бросить на него взгляд поверх газеты.

— Кто станет хранить документы о подпольной сделке на рабочем месте, Угроза?

Илья пожал плечами. Габи принялась за пальцы на другой ноге, и в комнате снова едко запахло лаком.

— Как там этот твой брокер? — снова скрываясь за газетой, спросил Ковбой об одном из подозреваемых, которых прорабатывал Илья.

— Никак. Он ни при чем, просто много болтает, когда выпьет.

— Здесь просто ужасный виски, — пожаловалась Габи. — А от шампанского, которое подавали на приеме позавчера, у меня до сих пор изжога.

— Бедная девочка, — донеслось из-за газеты.

— Где карты города с окрестностями? — спросил Илья, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Ковбой поднялся и, порывшись среди разложенных на столике атласов и рекламных буклетов, принес составленную на немецком схему автомобильных дорог. Илья развернул ее прямо поверх снимков, пробежался глазами по пунктирным линиям трасс, точкам населенных пунктов и уверенно ткнул в одну из них, к северо-востоку от Элизабетвиля.

— Вот, Касомено.

— И что там? — поинтересовался Ковбой, через плечо Ильи разглядывая карту.

— А там у мистера Янсенса загородный дом. — Илья протянул ему снимок письма из банка с напоминанием о необходимости внести ежемесячный платеж за недвижимость во избежание начисления пеней, штрафа и конфискации этой самой недвижимости. Письмо двухмесячной давности, судя по всему, было далеко не первым.

Габи, смешно оттопырив пальцы ног, подошла к ним.

— Так-то близко, — оценив расстояние, сказала она, — но здешние дороги… — Ее хрупкие плечи содрогнулись. — На деле может занять два, а то и три дня.

— Эти выходные Янсенс проводит у друзей в городе, — припомнил Илья. Ковбой сунул руки в карманы своих неприлично дорогих и наверняка пошитых на заказ брюк.

— Тогда собирайтесь, мы едем на пикник в Касомено.

Габи выругалась, обнаружив, что на ноготь мизинца все-таки налипли ворсинки пушистого ковра.

-\\-

Им повезло, что в Центральной Африке они оказались во второй половине августа, когда в предгорьях держалась достаточно комфортная для европейцев температура в двадцать – двадцать пять градусов и совсем не было дождей, иначе их и без того непростое путешествие стало бы и вовсе невыносимым.

Четыреста миль — почти шестьсот пятьдесят километров, автоматически пересчитал в голове Илья — в той же Италии они бы одолели за полдня, не больше. Но чем дальше они отъезжали от Элизабетвиля, тем хуже становилась дорога. Километрах в шестидесяти заасфальтированная трасса закончилась, превратившись в разбитую грунтовку, на которой выбранный Габи «Крайслер» шестьдесят третьего года выпуска цвета морской волны трясся так, что сидевший сзади Илья всерьез опасался, что дно машины вот-вот отвалится. Из-за поднимающейся пыли окна пришлось закрыть, и в машине сделалось нестерпимо жарко.

Через четверть часа такой езды Габи нажала на тормоз, сдула со лба выбившуюся из прически прядь, наморщив аккуратный носик, глянула в зеркало заднего вида и решительно выкрутила руль, съезжая с этой стиральной доски сначала на обочину, а метров через пятьдесят — на неприметную колею, вившуюся в выбеленных солнцем холмах. Здесь трясло куда меньше, снова можно было открыть окна, но плестись приходилось черепашьим ходом, поскольку то и дело попадались коварно торчащие камни или приходилось преодолевать крутые подъемы, которые не было никакой возможности объехать.

Колея то отдалялась от основной трассы так, что та исчезала из виду, то притиралась почти вплотную, но в общем и целом вела в нужном им направлении. Движение нельзя было назвать оживленным, но над основной трассой ясно виднелись поднимаемые колесами клубы пыли, а навстречу нет-нет да и попадались другие машины — как разбитые местные варианты того, что на родине Ильи называлось «буханкой», так и дорогие «форды» и «шевроле».

Часа через два, когда, по расчетам Ильи, они отъехали от города километров на девяносто, он предложил Габи сменить ее за рулем, но та предсказуемо отказалась. Глаза у нее блестели азартом: она не могла сравниться по силе с Ильей, а по умению проникать в сердца и за закрытые двери — с Ковбоем, но за рулем равных ей не было. Еще через полчаса на тянувшейся справа трассе вновь появился раздолбанный, но все-таки асфальт. Вернувшись на дорогу, Габи втопила педаль газа в пол, «Крайслер» взревел, пугая бредущих по обочине тощих коз, и вскоре впереди показался небольшой городишко.

На заправочной станции они остановились немного размять ноги. Ковбой, прогулявшись до небольшого ресторанчика через дорогу, настрого запретил туда соваться и извлек из термосумки в багажнике бумажные пакеты с бутербродами и термос с чаем. Подкрепившись, Габи разложила на нагретом солнцем капоте «Крайслера» карту и известила их, что они одолели почти половину пути. За руль она вернулась окрыленная, но через пару километров предсказуемо закончился асфальт, пришлось снова искать съезд и пробираться меж казавшихся охряными в свете клонящегося к закату солнца холмов чуть ли не ползком.

Поначалу Габи ругалась по очереди на немецком, английском и русском, хотя последний все еще чудовищно коверкала, но по мере того, как увеличивалась цифра на одометре, становилась все тише. Когда справа между холмов показались огни небольшого городка, она решительно свернула в ту сторону, и ни Илья, ни Ковбой не стали ей возражать.

Илья сомневался, что в городке такого размера найдется хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее отель, но Ковбой, когда они притормозили расспросить буквально первого встречного, включил все свое обаяние, и не прошло и четверти часа, как им вручили ключи от небольшого домика, в котором нашелся запас воды, работал свет и москитные сетки на окнах и дверях были целы. Уткнувшись носом в пахнущие солнцем и немного пылью покрывала, Илья даже подумал, что иногда — совсем редко — готов простить Ковбою все его раздражающее обаяние.

До цели своего путешествия — Касомено — они добрались на следующий день после полудня. Габи, приноровившись к особенностям ландшафта, уже не так осторожничала или, вернее сказать, неоправданно лихачила. Касомено располагался на пересечении двух трасс, и белых лиц здесь было ощутимо больше, чем в городишках, которые они проехали вчера. Здесь тоже можно было снять дом, но, прежде чем позволить себе передышку, они нашли адрес, указанный в письме из банка, и сделали неторопливый круг по кварталу.

Дом представлял собой типичный образчик колониальной застройки, и было видно, что если здесь и не живут, то частенько сюда приезжают. На заднем дворе росло раскидистое дерево, частично закрывающее обзор. Тянущаяся вокруг участка живая изгородь, видимо, давно не знала руки садовника, но в данных обстоятельствах им это было только на руку.

— Как нечего делать, — с присущим ему самодовольством вынес вердикт Ковбой.

— Сигнализацию отключить не забудь, — фыркнул Илья. — Дом в залоге, она входит в требования банка.

Ковбой весело глянул на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Я искренне тронут твоей заботой, Угроза, — промурлыкал он, прикладывая руку к сердцу.

Илья промолчал, удерживая на лице невозмутимое выражение.

Габи состроила гримаску:

— А теперь можем мы уже поехать смотреть на наш ночлег? Я срочно должна помыться!

-\\-

Снятое ими жилье располагалось недалеко от дома мистера Янсенса, впрочем, при размерах городка здесь все было близко относительно друг друга. Остаток дня Габи приводила себя в порядок. Ковбой, предоставив единственную ванную комнату в полное ее распоряжение, отправился искать местный рынок. А не привыкший сидеть без дела Илья вымыл запыленную машину, прекрасно понимая, что завтра к вечеру она снова будет выглядеть так, будто проехала полконтинента.

Когда стемнело, Ковбой сменил один из своих пижонских костюмов на темные брюки и водолазку. Намазал лицо и открытую шею темной краской из маленькой жестяной баночки и, натянув перчатки, и вовсе превратился в невидимку в сгущающейся душной ночи.

— Собрался куда-то? — подозрительно спросил он, когда Илья натянул легкую куртку и набросил на голову глубокий капюшон.

— Убедиться, что ты сигнализацию не забыл, — проворчал Илья, проверяя, не мешают ли полы куртки выхватывать пистолет.

— Угроза… — вздохнул Ковбой.

— Ковбой, — в тон ему парировал Илья, и напарник, как ни странно, не стал спорить.

Обсуждать было практически нечего. Илья сел за руль, Ковбой распластался на заднем сиденье и выскользнул, неслышно прикрыв дверцу машины, когда Илья на миг притормозил у заднего двора мистера Янсенса. Остановив машину в густой тени соседнего дома, Илья выключил фары и сполз на сиденье пониже, так чтоб на первый взгляд казалось, что пустая машина принадлежит одному из здешних обитателей. В наушниках шуршало и потрескивало — Ковбой вовсю орудовал внутри. Илья, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам, следил за стрелкой на отцовских часах. Та неторопливо отсчитала пять минут, потом еще десять и еще.

— Похоже, есть, — прошелестел в наушнике голос Ковбоя. И спустя тридцать секунд: — Точно есть! Попался, _golubchik_.

Илья вновь оглядел безмолвную улицу.

— Выхожу, — спустя несколько минут сказал Ковбой, и тут на крыльце соседнего дома, отчаянно зевая, появился тучный белый мужчина в трусах и небрежно запахнутом халате и поставил на землю маленькую собачку, немедленно устремившуюся к ближайшим кустам.

— Стой! — рыкнул в микрофон Илья, но было поздно: собачка напряглась и противно затявкала, нервно роя землю кривыми задними ногами. Мужчина недоуменно повернулся в сторону соседского дома. В дверях показался крепкий темнокожий парень, наверное, слуга.

— Пересижу? — прошелестел Ковбой, который, видимо, притаился за изгородью.

Собака, заходясь лаем, приближалась к ограде. Темнокожий слуга легко сбежал с крыльца.

— Блядь, — с чувством сказал Илья, садясь ровно и берясь за ключ зажигания. — Как скажу, бежишь к повороту, понял?

Парень приближался к изгороди. Судя по тому, как он держался, он не ожидал увидеть никого страшнее бродячего кота. Чертова собака, увидев поддержку, внезапно рванула с места и нырнула в явно хорошо знакомый ей лаз под разделяющей дома изгородью.

— Давай, — скомандовал Илья, поворачивая ключ. Взревел мотор. Парень повернулся к машине, прикрывая глаза от яркого света фар, но, уловив за спиной движение, выбросил руку и умудрился ухватить Ковбоя за куртку. Тот рванулся, вырвался почти. Илья вывернул руль, выезжая на дорогу. Парень, голося что-то на местном наречии, сделал попытку ударить Ковбоя в пах, но, похоже, промазал, потому что напарник, с силой оттолкнув от себя преследователя, рванулся к машине, на ходу запрыгнул на заднее сиденье, и только этого и ждавший Илья втопил педаль газа в пол.

Через два поворота Илья сбавил ход, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и стало слышно, как ругается Ковбой.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Илья. Он был уверен, что парень был без оружия, но никогда не знаешь наверняка.

— Жить буду, — донеслось с заднего сиденья. — Коленом попал, щенок.

Они проехали мимо моргающей вывески какого-то заведения, и на мгновение в зеркале заднего вида отразилось, как Ковбой, морщась, прижимает ладонь к животу справа. Впрочем, через минуту он выпрямился и сел прямо.

— Уедем сегодня? — предложил Илья, но Ковбой покачал головой, оттирая платком лицо от краски.

— Не стоит. Парень вряд ли нас толком разглядел. Если побеспокоятся о соседях и осмотрят дом, то он заперт, окна целы. Решат, что спугнули и я не успел залезть.

Он устало зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой:

— Едем-ка спать, Угроза. С этим делом мы закончили.

Илья покачал головой:

— Ты ужасный шпион, Ковбой, ты знаешь это?

Мелькнувшая в зеркале улыбка странно смотрелась на перемазанном остатками краски лице.

— Мне что-то такое говорили.

Илья только закатил глаза.

-\\-

Из отъезда они устроили представление для всей улицы. Одетая в яркое зеленое платье Габи хлопала дверями и шумела на весь дом, якобы разыскивая куда-то запропавшую сумочку. Илья узнавал у говоривших на английском с чудовищным акцентом соседей дорогу в противоположном от того, куда они действительно собирались, направлении. Ковбой в очередном безупречном костюме и солнечных очках талантливо изображал страдающего от похмелья: пил кофе, не притронулся к собственноручно приготовленному завтраку и попросил Илью уступить ему заднее сиденье.

— Ты в порядке, Наполеон? — спросила Габи, когда Касомено наконец скрылся позади и она отыскала дорогу, ведущую в объезд города обратно к Элизабетвилю.

Удивленный ее вопросом, Илья внимательней пригляделся к напарнику в зеркале заднего вида. Ковбой, пожалуй, был бледноват, но в целом выглядел как обычно, а заметив взгляд Ильи, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.

— Голова болит, милая Габи. Возможно, слишком долго пробыл вчера на солнце.

— Возможно, тебе стоит начать носить какой-нибудь головной убор, — проворчал Илья. С их приезда в страну эту тему поднимали уже несколько раз.

— Если ты еще раз предложишь мне федору, Большевик, я сожгу все твои кепки и использую сочинения Ленина как растопку.

— Это не мне лежать с тепловым ударом, — пожал плечами Илья.

— Илья прав, Наполеон, — поддержала Габи.

— Вы сговорились, — тоном обманутого в лучших чувствах человека констатировал Ковбой. — В любом случае со мной все в полном порядке. Я собираюсь вздремнуть на заднем сиденье, так что пообещайте не распевать гимн СССР во весь голос.

Габи в отместку ему покрутила ручку радиоприемника, но, как и следовало, ожидать ничего, кроме треска помех, в эфире не нашла. Илья затылком чувствовал торжествующую усмешку Ковбоя.

Несмотря на то, что выехали они достаточно поздно, да еще и сделали приличный крюк, чтоб в Касомено подумали, что они двинулись дальше на север, Габи, уверенно чувствовавшая себя на уже знакомой дороге, поддерживала вполне приличную скорость, и в пятом часу вечера впереди замаячили постройки городка, в котором они ночевали по пути сюда. Габи как раз прикидывала вполголоса, успеют ли они засветло добраться до той заправки, где останавливались в прошлый раз, как вдруг с заднего сиденья донесся сдавленный голос Ковбоя:

— Габи, милая, пожалуйста, останови…

Илья обернулся. Если утром напарник показался ему чуть бледным, то сейчас его лицо определенно приобрело зеленоватый оттенок, на лбу блестела испарина, и, приподнявшись на локте, он судорожно зажимал рукой рот. Габи, надо отдать ей должное, не ударила по тормозам, как можно было от нее ожидать, а съехала на обочину вполне аккуратно, хотя Илья все равно потянулся придержать Ковбоя за плечо. Тот отчаянно зажмурился, едва дождавшись, когда машина остановится, нашарил ручку, наполовину высунулся в открытую дверь, и его стошнило.

Теперь, когда в лицо не дул прохладный ветерок, удушливая жара обволокла их ватным одеялом. Мгновенно взмокший Илья прихватил с пола початую бутылку воды, обошел машину и, присев перед открытой дверцей заднего сиденья, протянул ее тяжело дышащему Ковбою. Рука у того едва заметно дрожала, и пить он не стал — покатал воду во рту и сплюнул на пересохшую потрескавшуюся землю. Выскочившая из машины Габи смотрела на них большими перепуганными глазами.

— Ковбой? — спросил Илья, когда зеленоватый оттенок наконец сошел с лица напарника и тот задышал чуть ровнее.

— Угроза, — не открывая глаз, слабо откликнулся тот. Он полулежал, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, и непослушными пальцами теребил воротничок рубашки.

— Наполеон… — начала было Габи, но осеклась. И без расспросов было понятно, что Ковбой не в порядке.

— Я помогу. — Илья распустил узел галстука и расстегнул верхние пуговицы его рубашки. Губы Ковбоя дрогнули, и Илья, забрав бутылку, снова поднес горлышко к его губам. — Пей.

То, что Ковбой его послушался, не понравилось Илье еще сильнее, чем обморочная бледность напарника. Впрочем, после нескольких осторожных, медленных, с минутными перерывами глотков на бледные скулы Ковбоя вернулось подобие румянца, он разлепил глаза и даже изобразил улыбку. Получилось, откровенно говоря, не очень.

— Укачало.

Габи перевела дух, засуетилась, вытащила из сумочки шарфик и, намочив его, принялась обтирать Ковбою лоб и виски.

— Местечко, где мы ночевали, в пяти минутах езды. Остановимся там же? Отдохнешь, выспишься и будешь как новенький, да?

Ковбой улыбнулся, на этот раз самую малость бодрее.

— Дорогая, тебе следовало стать сестрой милосердия.

Габи фыркнула — больше от облегчения, чем из-за шутки.

— Хочешь снова лечь? — мягко спросила она.

Ковбой мотнул головой, по виску к растрепавшимся темным волосам скатилась капля воды.

— Пересесть к тебе? — в свою очередь подал голос Илья.

— Я все равно не призн **а** ю, что ты был прав, Угроза, — пробормотал тот, и тугой узел в животе Ильи чуть ослаб. Если зубоскалит, значит, не так все и плохо. Так ведь? Он очень надеялся, что так, но тревожное чувство где-то за грудиной твердило ему обратное.

-\\-

До городка — Бвальа, прочел Илья на покосившемся указателе с потрескавшейся на жаре краской — добрались без происшествий. Ковбою, что бы с ним ни приключилось в дороге, похоже, действительно полегчало. Он сменил рубашку, привел в порядок волосы и даже на скорую руку приготовил ужин, хотя Габи настойчиво пыталась отправить его отдыхать. Но вот сам к еде не притронулся и двигался как-то заторможенно и осторожно. Внутри у Ильи вновь шевельнулось беспокойство, хотя с расспросами он не лез, понимая, что в любом случае наткнется на привычную браваду и зубоскальство. И все же было в этом всем что-то знакомое, вот только он никак не мог сообразить, что именно.

Спать разошлись ближе к семи вечера. Илья, хоть и знал, что не уснет в такую рань, устроился на пропахших солнцем и пылью местных покрывалах и тихо лежал, прислушиваясь к звукам затихающего дома. Уставшая за рулем Габи быстро уснула. Ковбой то затихал, то снова скрипел кроватью. Пару раз Илье послышался судорожный вздох. Из открытого окна доносились обрывки разговора на местном наречии, смех детей, брехание дворовой собаки, бряцание каких-то железок. Пахло нагретой на солнце глиной, сухим деревом и остатками приготовленного Ковбоем ужина. Илья уже начал потихоньку задремывать, когда в коридоре прозвучали торопливые шаги, а следом донеслись характерные звуки рвоты.

Илья оказался на ногах и у двери маленькой туалетной комнаты еще до того, как толком успел сообразить, что делает. Ковбой сгорбился над раковиной, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в потрескавшийся и пожелтевший фарфор. Другую руку он прижимал к животу и выглядел как человек, которому больно даже шевелиться. И тут Илья вспомнил, где уже однажды видел вот это все.

— Ковбой… — начал он, но договорить не успел. Напарник, вскинув голову, дернулся всем телом, разом не побелел даже — _посерел_ — и начал медленно, как бывает в фильмах, оседать на пол.

Разумеется, Илья успел его подхватить, хотя вряд ли у него это вышло так же изящно, как у героев кинематографа. По крайней мере, Ковбой не рухнул на пол мешком, попутно разбив себе обо что-нибудь упрямую американскую голову, хотя, если Илья понял все правильно, это была бы не самая большая из их забот. Ковбой был горячий как печка, несмотря на выступивший холодный пот, и, придерживая его под голову, Илья чувствовал ладонью, как бешено колотится жилка на шее.

— Эх, Ковбой, Ковбой… — проворчал он себе под нос.

— 'лья… — кажется, впервые за время знакомства назвавший его по имени напарник шевельнулся, застонал и, прижимая руку к животу, попытался свернуться калачиком.

Илья мысленно поздравил себя с верной догадкой, но легче ему от этого совсем не стало. Ковбой, часто и мелко дыша, хватался за ворот рубашки.

— Тише, тише. Не дергайся ты так, — сказал Илья белому до синевы Соло, убирая его руки и расстегивая воротничок. На напарнике не было ни галстука, ни жилета, что уже было хорошо. — Дыши потихоньку и глубже, на счет, слышишь? Я считаю, а ты дыши. Давай, Ковбой, у тебя получится. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, вдох… Вот так, хорошо. Два. Три. Выдох. Медленно, Ковбой, медленно.

Прошло несколько минут прежде чем напарник обмяк, привалившись к Илье, и задышал более-менее нормально.

— Больно, — прошептал он. Илья никогда раньше не слышал у него такой беспомощной растерянности в голосе.

— Знаю, — сказал Илья, неловко погладив Соло по спине, и наконец задал все это время вертевшийся на языке вопрос. — Тебе же аппендикс не удаляли, да?

Соло замер на несколько секунд, а потом тихо и отчаянно выругался на незнакомом языке.

-\\-

— У меня есть таблетки от боли. — Взъерошенная и без косметики, Габи казалась совсем девчонкой.

— Без антибиотиков и льда не особо поможет, — вздохнул Илья, но выбирать не приходилось. — Неси. И воды захвати! — крикнул он ей вслед, но она уже снова возникла на пороге.

— Есть кое-что получше. — Вместе с пузырьком таблеток она протягивала Илье бутылку «Джеймсона». — Не местный! Я с собой привезла! Берегла на особый случай.

Илья проглотил все вертевшиеся на языке замечания про алкоголизм и «понахвататься у Уэверли» и принялся откупоривать пузырек. Действовать одной рукой было неудобно, но другой он крепко держал полуобморочного от боли напарника.

Соло шевельнулся, приоткрывая один глаз. Окинул взглядом янтарный напиток и Габи — взъерошенную, босую, в наспех накинутой и сползающей с загорелого плеча, слишком большой для нее пижамной рубашке. Губы его дрогнули в бледной тени улыбки.

— Габриэль, вы просто сокровище.

— Молчи уж, — цыкнул Илья, кладя несколько таблеток ему на язык и поднося к губам горлышко бутылки. — Потихоньку, — строго предупредил он. — Поверь мне, кашлять сейчас тебе не захочется.

После трех глотков Соло уронил голову ему на плечо и замер. Илья в который раз пожалел, что у них не было с собой ни аптечки, ни элементарного градусника — ему казалось, что температура напарника продолжает подниматься. Габи, словно прочитав его мысли, торопливо намочила полотенце холодной водой и, присев рядом, положила его на лоб Соло. Они с Ильей посмотрели друг на друга поверх его головы.

— Двести тридцать миль, — прошептала она еле слышно. — Если выехать сейчас, в Элизабетвиле будем к утру… Ну, почти наверняка будем, — добавила она.

Если не окажутся в канаве, не пробьют колесо, не встретят слишком подозрительный патруль или не повредят машину на этих буераках. До хорошей дороги, мысленно подсчитал Илья, больше ста километров тряски. Не довезут. Соло мелко и часто дышал ему в ключицу.

— А если не так далеко? — спросил он, и Габи вопросительно нахмурилась, меняя Соло компресс.

— Тот городок, где мы останавливались на заправке, помнишь? До него километров пятьдесят. Стемнеет совсем часа через два-три только. Света хватит.

— Но…

— Пока мы там стояли, к киоску с газетами подходил мужчина. Я слышал, как продавец обращался к нему «доктор».

Даже если доктор был дантистом или терапевтом общей практики, у него должны были найтись инструменты, обезболивающие препараты, наркоз. Это был шанс. Они, конечно, могли выйти на экстренную связь с Уэверли и запросить эвакуацию, но Илья сомневался, что получится организовать ее достаточно быстро. Прикусившая губу Габи, видимо, подумав о том же самом, торопливо кивнула.

— Да. Хорошо. Я приготовлю машину. Две минуты, Илья. — Она вскочила на ноги, бросилась к дверям, но замерла на пороге, с сомнением на них оглянувшись. — Ты доведешь его до машины?

— «Он», между прочим, лежит прямо тут и все слышит, — подал голос Соло, приоткрыв блестящие от высокой температуры глаза. — Хороший план. Я согласен, — выдохнул он как человек, из последних сил сдерживающий крик, и, тяжело сглотнув, снова смежил веки.

Габи умчалась одеваться. Через две минуты она пронеслась по коридору с ворохом покрывал в руках, и почти сразу во дворе с ревом завелся «Крайслер».

Оставалось самое сложное.

— Готов? — спросил Илья, потихоньку разминая затекшие от долгого сидения в тесном пространстве ноги.

Соло медленно, глубоко, насколько позволяла боль, вдохнул.

— Виски, — выдавил он. Илья без возражений поднес к его губам бутылку, и тот, давясь, сделал несколько больших глотков.

— Ладно… — Голос Наполеона дрогнул, когда он потянулся к раковине, будто всерьез рассчитывал встать, опираясь на нее и Илью. Идиот американский.

— Даже не думай, — буркнул Илья. Получилось грубовато, но рассусоливать времени не было. — Перитонита вдобавок захотел? Я сам.

Напарник посмотрел на него прозрачными от боли, но совершенно ясными глазами, и Илья сам не зная зачем, добавил, уже совершенно другим тоном:

— Я аккуратненько, Ковбой, ну ты чего…

— Я знаю. — В груди у Ильи от этого искреннего доверчивого тона что-то натянулось и заныло одновременно болезненно и сладко, но на самоанализ времени не было тоже. Соло облизал губы так, словно даже это движение причиняло ему боль. — Ты все равно дай мне что-нибудь прикусить, хорошо? Ремень, галстук…

Галстук остался в комнате Соло, а ремня светлым парусиновым брюкам Ильи не полагалось. Брошенное Габи полотенце свисало с края раковины. Илья свернул его и более-менее сухим краем вложил Соло в зубы. Тот благодарно кивнул и вздрогнул, когда Илья со всей возможной осторожностью подобрал под себя ноги. На лбу у него вновь выступила испарина.

— Ты за шею держись, ладно? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Илья сам устроил руку Соло у себя на плече и через пару мгновений ощутил, как тот слабо ухватился за трикотажную рубашку-поло, которую мог позволить себе по такой жаре американский не то телохранитель, не то инженер.

 _Держись_ , мысленно приказал Илья напарнику, аккуратно подсовывая руку ему под колени и старательно не замечая болезненного всхлипа. Соло был крупным мужчиной немногим ниже его самого и весил, пожалуй, вдвое больше маленькой Габи, но Илье даже в голову не пришло, что он может не справиться.

Он сосчитал про себя до трех и поднялся на ноги одним просчитанным плавным движением, поднимая с собой и напарника. Тот все-таки дернулся, взвыл, судорожно сжимая в зубах полотенце и комкая трикотажную рубашку Ильи в горсти. На виске его вздулись жилы, темные ресницы склеились и намокли, а потом он обмяк — разом, будто лишившаяся веревочек марионетка. Оно и к лучшему, подумал Илья, торопливо спускаясь во двор. Укладывать его в машину будет ничуть не легче.

-\\-

Габи стащила на заднее сиденье «Крайслера» покрывала и подушки, кажется, со всего дома, чтобы устроить Соло с максимально возможным комфортом, но они не отъехали от городка и на километр, когда тот сдавленным голосом попросил еще виски. Илья дал заодно еще три таблетки из пузырька Габи, но слабенькое обезболивающее едва помогало. А еще километров через пять Ковбоя скрутило рвотными позывами.

— Не останавливайся, — сказал Илья, когда Габи сбросила скорость, выискивая место, где остановиться. — Просто поезжай помедленней.

Удерживая напарника в более-менее ровном положении, он подсунул ему тряпку, и того стошнило несколькими глотками виски, воды и белесой кашицей полурастворившихся таблеток. Скомкав тряпку, Илья бросил ее на пол. Соло судорожно хватал воздух ртом, цепляясь за живот, но все еще упрямо удерживался на краю сознания.

— Тише, Ковбой, легче.

Никто не назвал бы Илью нежным человеком, да и сам он себя таковым не считал. И все же сейчас он притянул напарника ближе, устраивая в полусидячем положении, чтобы того не так сильно тошнило, и неловким осторожным движением погладил по мокрым от пота спутанным волосам, вспомнив, как спокойно ему становилось, когда с ним, маленьким, это делала мать.

— Я считаю, а ты дыши, ладно? — проговорил он в макушку Ковбоя и, когда ресницы того дернулись вверх-вниз, принялся за неторопливый давешний отсчет. — Раз, два, три, четыре, вдох. Задержали, два, три. Не торопись. Выдыхаем. Раз, два…

Ладонь его так и лежала у Ковбоя в волосах, и ему подумалось, что забавно, какими кудрявыми они становятся, если тот не тратит на них утром по полчаса. Улучив момент, он скосил взгляд на одометр. Оставалось еще порядка тридцати восьми километров. Машина слабо вильнула, объезжая какое-то препятствие, Соло тихо застонал, и Илья понял, что напарник наконец потерял сознание.

— Илья? — Голос у Габи был высокий и испуганный, но, надо отдать ей должное, она и не подумала отвлекаться от дороги. Солнце клонилось к покатым, цвета засохшей крови вершинам гор на западе. Справа от «Крайслера» бежала длинная, похожая на существо с наскальных рисунков, тень.

— Сознание потерял, но дышит. Рули, девочка из мастерской. — Он не хотел отвлекать ее, но все же спросил — с его места сквозь блики на стекле одометра показаний сейчас было не разглядеть.

— Пятьдесят пять миль, — коротко ответила Габи.

Тридцать пять километров, автоматически пересчитал в голове Илья, косясь на огненно-рыжее, охватывающее все небо зарево заката, удлиняющиеся тени гор и стремительно укатывающееся за горизонт солнце.

Сумерки в этих широтах заканчивались быстро. Спустя каких-то полчаса темноту вокруг рассеивали только свет фар «Крайслера» да мягкое сияние звезд на чистом темном куполе небосклона. Толку от последних, впрочем, было чуть. Габи полностью сосредоточилась на дороге. Илья не спрашивал ее больше о расстоянии, не желая отвлекать, но, по его расчетам, до городка оставалось не больше восьми – десяти километров, когда Ковбой шевельнулся, приходя в себя.

— Тише, — сказал Илья, удерживая его от резких движений. — Тише. Уже скоро. Уже почти приехали.

Машина дернулась, и лицо Соло исказилось от боли: меж бровей пролегли глубокие складки, губы задрожали, и он прикусил их так, что по подбородку побежала тоненькая струйка крови. Илья нашарил рядом полупустую бутылку «Джеймсона», скрутил крышку и поднес к губам напарника.

— Давай. Только потихоньку.

Соло сделал глоток, другой и отвернулся, тяжело сглатывая. Грудь его ходила ходуном.

— Тише, — снова сказал Илья, отставляя бутылку, и стирая размазавшуюся по его подбородку кровь. Соло был горячий как печка. — Дыши на счет, помнишь?

— Больно, — едва слышно откликнулся тот.

Вообще ни Илья, ни Соло никогда не жаловались на полученные раны. Это была неизбежная часть их работы. Они оба понимали это, и когда Илья перетягивал Ковбою треснутые ребра или тот штопал Илье небольшое ножевое на дюйм выше локтя, говорить было не о чем, жаловаться тоже. Но сейчас, когда тело, которым Соло привык пользоваться, словно еще одним инструментом, подвело его и взбунтовалось, это выбило почву у него из-под ног. Илья прекрасно его понимал. Он чувствовал то же самое, когда пальцы начинали мелко дрожать, а перед глазами опускалась красная пелена.

— Я знаю, — сказал Илья, жалея, что его язык был подвешен не так хорошо, как у Соло. — Город совсем рядом. Я найду тебе врача.

— Угроза, — уголки губ Соло дернулись, а через мгновение он снова побелел и стиснул зубы так, что те заскрипели.

— Надо дышать, Ковбой. — Поколебавшись, Илья снова коснулся его волос. — Давай, вдыхаем мягко и плавно.

Соло судорожно втянул воздух и рвано выдохнул, едва не срываясь на всхлипы. Ладонь его отчаянно стискивала наваленные на сиденье тряпки, и Илья, силой разжав его пальцы, вложил в них свою ладонь.

— Вот. Держи.

Соло стиснул его руку так, что кости затрещали.

— Расскажи-ка мне, что за документы ты нашел у Янсенса? — спросил Илья, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь напарника.

— Д’кументы? — Выдавил Соло. — Не… не знаю…

— У тебя же отличная память, Ковбой. Давай, подумай немного.

Соло нахмурился, облизал губы — на задетой ранке снова проступила крупная, слово бусина, капля крови.

— Переписка, — сказал он наконец, заставляя себя дышать ровнее. — Счета.

Соло слизнул с губы каплю, прежде чем Илья до нее дотянулся, нахмурился, но уже не так, как от боли, и медленно, спотыкаясь, но принялся цитировать банковские выписки и личную переписку целыми абзацами, вплоть до маркировки на штемпелях почтовых отделений. Память у него и впрямь была отменная. Илья кивал, время от времени издавая подбадривающие звуки, а сам то и дело поглядывал в окно. Впереди, то скрываясь за вершинами плоских холмов, то снова появляясь и раз за разом становясь все ярче, мерцали редкие огоньки места их назначения.

К тому времени, как Габи лихо остановила «Крайслер» у самой двери магазинчика при заправочной станции, Соло выбился из сил и снова затих. Кожа его была горячей и сухой, губы обметало, но от воды он отказался наотрез, сделав только еще несколько глотков виски. От температуры его знобило, он то и дело пытался натягивать на себя брошенные на сиденье покрывала, но Илья раз за разом пресекал попытки укутаться, успокаивающе шепча:

— Тихо-тихо. Все в порядке, так надо.

— Сиди, — бросила Габи не успевшему даже рот раскрыть Илье. — Только распугаешь всех, _medved’_.

Она выскочила из машины, одним быстрым движением поправила волосы и платье и, подбежав к застекленной двери с облупившимися надписями, забарабанила в нее маленьким кулачком. Босоножки на ней были не застегнуты, ремешки торчали во все стороны, и она не упала, подумал Илья, наверное, только чудом.

Заправка была хоть и освещена, но безлюдна, однако за опущенными жалюзи на окошке над кассой медленно зашевелилась какая-то тень. Невдалеке, встревоженная рокотом мотора «Крайслера», залаяла собака. Соло, видимо, почувствовав, что машина остановилась, слабо шевельнулся.

— 'лья?

— Здесь, — откликнулся он, переключая внимание на напарника. — Почти на месте, Габи спрашивает дорогу.

Соло на мгновение прикрыл глаза, кадык его тяжело дернулся вверх-вниз, но потом напарник снова нашел глазами Илью.

— Если чт… — начал было он очень тихо и очень серьезно, но Илья не дал ему договорить.

— Никаких «если», Ковбой. Даже не думай, понял? — прорычал он.

Соло с минуту смотрел странным нечитаемым взглядом, потом в уголках его бледных губ дрогнула улыбка, он устало прикрыл глаза, и только стискивающие руку Ильи пальцы говорили о том, что он остается в сознании.

Дверь «Крайслера» звонко хлопнула, закрываясь. Соло дернулся, прикусывая губу, но не издал ни звука.

— Он хирург, если я правильно поняла этот чудовищный акцент. — Габи сдала назад и лихо выкрутила руль. — Тут недалеко, пара минут по главной улице.

Она бросила короткий взгляд назад и плотно сжала губы.

Главной улицей тут, видимо, считалась, собственно, делившая городок пополам трасса. От нее вглубь поселения уводило множество кривых, едва освещенных улочек с высокими глинобитными стенами, глядящими друг на друга слепыми проемами плотно прикрытых дверей. Их просторный «Крайслер» при всем водительском мастерстве Габи вряд ли смог бы протиснуться хоть в одну из них, но, к счастью, этого и не требовалось.

Дом, перед которым остановилась Габи, как и многие его соседи, представлял собой странную смесь местных образчиков архитектуры и колониального стиля. Двухэтажный, приземистый, покрытый выгоревшей на жаре черепицей, он еще сохранял достаточно презентабельный вид — ставни и дверь были недавно подкрашены зеленой краской, в кадках у порога стойко держались неприхотливые местные растения. Окна второго этажа были темны, но на первом в одной из комнат еще горел свет. Илья бросил взгляд на часы: начало двенадцатого.

— Я сама, — сказала, выбираясь из машины, Габи.

Кое-где в окнах соседних домов вспыхнул свет, заметил Илья. В одном из проулков шевельнулась заменяющая дверь занавеска, и увешанные браслетами женские руки ловко втащили в дом копавшуюся в уличной грязи тощую курицу. Дверь, в которую уже пару минут неистово тарабанила Габи, приотворилась, в щель просунулась лоснящаяся черная физиономия.

Соло теперь, когда душная южная ночь придавила их своим ватным одеялом, с трудом втягивал воздух. Илья вновь моментально вспотел, но кожа напарника, хоть и была горячей на ощупь, оставалась сухой. Илья, действуя одной рукой — другую Соло стискивал судорожной хваткой, — плеснул на более-менее чистую тряпку воды из бутылки и принялся осторожно обтирать лицо и шею напарника.

— Сейчас. Осталось совсем немного, Ковбой. Держись, — уговаривал он, краем уха слыша, как Габи умоляет темнокожего впустить ее в дом или позвать доктора.

— Сд'л'й… — выдавил вдруг Соло, напрягаясь всем телом и стискивая руку Ильи так, что явственно скрипнули кости. — Ч-ч-ч-ерт, Илья, сделай что-нибудь…

Он задышал короткими рваными выдохами, но под тихое монотонное «Тш-ш-ш. Дыши, ладно? Я считаю, а ты только слушай меня и дыши. Раз, два, три… Давай, давай Ковбой...» Ильи сумел немного расслабиться, дыхание стало ровнее. Илья с нетерпением бросил взгляд на дом, дверь которого как раз отворилась шире, и на пороге, оттесняя темнокожего, появился невысокий полноватый белый мужчина.

На вид ему было лет сорок-пятьдесят. Густая неприбранная шевелюра сверкала пробивающейся сединой, подбородок был брит по крайней мере день назад, нижние веки набрякли. На нем были домашняя куртка и растянутые выцветшие фланелевые штаны. Из-под куртки выглядывал ворот несвежей сорочки, но в целом для позднего вечера воскресенья он выглядел вполне себе даже неплохо.

— Что происходит? — спросил мужчина по-английски, и Габи, переведя дух, принялась объяснять все заново. Темнокожий с любопытством выглядывал из-за его плеча.

— Мужу нужна помощь, доктор, — услышал Илья. — Ему очень плохо, пожалуйста, помогите…

Полулежащий на Илье Соло снова напрягся.

— Тошнит…

— Все нормально. Не дергайся, наклони голову. Вот так, я тебя держу, держу…

После нескольких мучительных сухих спазмов Соло вывернуло небольшим количеством виски и желчи прямо на пол автомобиля. Илья бросил сверху какую-то тряпку и поднес к губам напарника бутылку с водой, отстраненно отмечая, как подрагивает рука. Внутри, распаляемый ощущением собственного бессилия, будто грозовой фронт, рос и ширился клубок гнева. Старый шрам на виске запульсировал, наливаясь кровью.

— Я не провожу тут полостных операций, миссис! — донесся до Ильи голос доктора. — Только незначительные вмешательства: зубы, фурункулы, вросшие ногти. Здесь просто нет подходящих условий…

Заметив вышедшего из машины Илью, доктор осекся. Илья прекрасно знал, какое впечатление на людей производит ширина его плеч в сочетании с ростом, а сейчас, подозревал он, выражение его лица вряд ли можно было назвать просительным или хотя бы просто вежливым. Соло, которого пришлось уложить на сиденье, глухо стонал, пряча лицо в смятых подушках и покрывалах.

— Острый аппендицит. Около двадцати четырех часов с появления первых симптомов. Отсутствие аппетита, тошнота, рвота. Сильная боль. Слабость. Жар усиливается. Последние два часа часто теряет сознание. Необходимо срочное вмешательство, — чеканя каждое слово, закончил Илья.

— …но условия… — неожиданно севшим голосом возразил доктор, теребя засаленный пояс домашней куртки.

— Смотровая имеется? Аппарат для стерилизации? Закись азота, физраствор, морфин, антибиотики?

— Д-да, здесь полноценный врачебный кабинет. — Доктор теперь выглядел чуть увереннее. — Но мне понадобится ассистент, медицинская сестра уехала на родину, когда объявили независимо…

— Я помогу, — оборвал Илья, и доктор моргнул, уставившись на него, будто увидел впервые. Люди часто приходили к неверным заключениям насчет Ильи, исходя из его роста и размера рук, но он не был бы лучшим полевым агентом КГБ, если бы не мог в экстренной ситуации вытащить пулю и заштопать рану на самом себе. В подтверждение у него даже пара шрамов имелась.

— Я тоже, — подала голос Габи, и торопливо добавила: — Муж занимается капиталовложениями. Разумеется, мы заплатим.

И это, похоже, избавило доктора от последних колебаний. Проклятые капиталисты, вздохнул про себя Илья, а вслух спросил только:

— Куда нести?

Вынимать Соло из машины было для того сущей пыткой, хотя Илья действовал осторожно, словно поднимал на руки собственную мать. Доктор заикнулся про парусиновые носилки, но Илья при всей толерантности к угнетенным народам побоялся доверить свою ношу рукам глядящего на них абсолютно непонимающими глазами и улыбающегося как дурачок негра.

— Сюда, — торопливо семеня перед ними, показывал дорогу доктор. — Аккуратнее.

В доме пахло солнцем, формалином и специями. В небольшом коридорчике стояли неудобные рассохшиеся деревянные стулья и ящики с картотекой. На стенах висели поблекшие от вездесущего солнца медицинские дипломы. «Доктор Торренс Уорд. Медицинский колледж Чикаго, Иллинойс», — краем глаза ухватил Илья на том, который едва не смахнул на пол, поворачиваясь, чтобы занести напарника в указанный доктором кабинет.

Строго говоря, это действительно была не операционная, а смотровая, но здесь имелись шкаф с инструментами, раковина, громоздкий аппарат для стерилизации, яркая лампа и широкий смотровой стол, высоту которого сейчас торопливо регулировал доктор Уорд.

— Сколько полных лет вашему мужу, миссис…?

— Гертни, — подсказала от двери Габи. — Тридцать три.

— Какие-нибудь хронические заболевания? — Доктор порылся на нижних полках медицинского шкафа и, скинув домашнюю куртку, облачился в длинный белый халат и полностью скрывшую его шевелюру шапочку. Скрипнули перчатки.

— Нет, у Генри хорошее здоровье. — В резком свете ламп уставшая и осунувшаяся Габи выглядела старше своего возраста.

— Был инцидент с электричеством, — подал голос Илья. Руки начинали ныть, но он не шевелился, чтобы не потревожить напарника, пока доктор не закончит протирать смотровой стол какой-то жидкостью, резко пахнущей спиртом и химией, и накрывать простынями.

Габи захлопала глазами, и Илья понял, что ей про особенности времяпрепровождения Ковбоя у дяди Руди ничего не известно.

— Несчастный случай? — уточнил доктор, и Илье ничего не оставалось, кроме как подтвердить:

— Вроде того. Четыре с половиной месяца назад.

— Мистер Гертни был после этого у врача? — Доктор Уорд щелкнул переключателем и подвесил бактерицидную лампу так, чтобы она смотрела на стол, но не била в глаза. В ее синеватом свете Соло выглядел так, что в гроб краше кладут. На бледном лице горели пятна лихорадочного румянца, всегда аккуратно уложенные волосы пришли в полный беспорядок и мокрыми слипшимися прядями падали на высокий лоб. О том, что он остается в сознании, свидетельствовали только глубокая складка меж бровей да часто вздымающаяся грудь.

— Был, — кивнул Илья. Их обоих прогнали через медосмотр, прежде чем допустить к Стамбульской миссии. Соло прописали пилюли для укрепления сердечной мышцы и по возможности никаких чрезмерных нагрузок в течение ближайшего полугода. И допустили.

— Это… это может повлечь осложнения? — осторожно спросила Габи неподдельно напуганным голоском.

— Это сужает круг допустимых для анестезии препаратов, — нахмурился доктор. — Миссис Гертни, сделайте одолжение, снимите с супруга обувь, — меняя перчатки, обратился он к Габи, а когда все было готово, кивнул Илье: — Кладите.

Соло слабо шевельнулся, только когда Илья распрямил ему ноги. Босым американец почему-то выглядел неожиданно беззащитно, словно по мере того, как с него исчезали детали его гардероба, личина беспринципного циничного вора и ловеласа разваливалась, обнажая кого-то другого, кого-то _настоящего_.

— Миссис Гертни, халаты и шапочки я положил на столик вон там. Переоденьтесь и вымойте руки. Вы понадобитесь мне, по крайней мере, на первоначальном этапе. — Говоря это, доктор Уорд ловко орудовал ножницами, срезая с Соло остатки одежды.

— Вы, — доктор коротко взглянул на Илью, и тот без запинки откликнулся:

— Элай Смитсон, я работаю на мистера Гертни.

— Отлично, Элай, придержите-ка мистера Гертни. Плечи и правое колено, пожалуйста.

Доктор бросил ножницы в стоящий на низкой скамеечке таз, отправил туда же лохмотья одежды, быстрым легким движением руки провел по левой стороне живота американца, а потом, убедившись, что Илья готов, еще более легким по правой. Соло дернулся так, что наверняка свалился бы со стола, не удерживай его Илья. Напарник замер, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь за плечо Ильи непослушными руками.

— Поздравляю вас с верным диагнозом, — сухо бросил доктор. — Классический «острый живот». Миссис Гертни, справились? — Он отошел к Габи. — Сейчас я переодену халат и покажу вам, как правильно мыть и дезинфицировать руки.

— Дыши, Ковбой, — тихо сказал Илья. Он хотел положить руку напарнику на лоб, но, вспомнив ремни и кресло дяди Руди, передумал, коснувшись вместо этого спутанных волос. — Дыши. Скоро станет полегче. Посчитать?

Соло мотнул головой и приоткрыл глаза.

— Илья… серьезно, — произнес он, едва выговаривая слова, — если…

Внутри у Ильи полыхнуло, едва не разразившись грозой.

— Нахуй идут все твои «если»! Понял меня, Наполеон, а? Понял?! — прорычал он страшным шепотом, борясь с отчаянным желанием выбить из чертова американца всю эту фаталистическую дурь.

Соло сглотнул, шаря по его лицу глазами так, будто вознамерился разглядеть там что-то новое, а потом обессилено уронил голову набок и прикрыл глаза.

— Понял, Илья, — прошелестел он почему-то по-русски. — Понял.

-\\-

Пока Илья возился с хрусткими завязками резко пахнущего стерильностью и дезинфицирующими средствами халата и шапочки, искал, куда пристроить отцовские часы, чтоб никто не смахнул ненароком, да надраивал руки в маленькой раковине в углу, Соло уже поставили капельницу. «Физраствор, антибиотик широкого спектра действия и немного морфина, — слышал он, как доктор объясняет Габи. — В сочетании с местным обезболиванием прекрасно сработает».

Ниже пояса Соло укрыли простыней, волосы спрятали под медицинской шапочкой, руки вдели в подвернутую до солнечного сплетения больничную рубашку, с которой его лицо было бы практически одного цвета, если б не искусанные до крови и синяков губы.

— Сто два и два, — озвучила Габи показания градусника.

Доктор распустил жесткую манжету тонометра.

— Девяносто на пятьдесят, — прозвучал его вердикт.

— Насколько это плохо? — В белом халате Габи была совершенно на себя не похожа.

— Это ожидаемо, миссис Гертни. — Доктор, отложив тонометр, посмотрел на нее поверх маски. — А теперь, миссис, я бы попросил вас выйти. Чимола покажет вам, где кухня, и приготовит чай. После операции сможете посидеть с супругом.

Глаза Габи вспыхнули, и на мгновение Илье показалось, что она примется спорить, но она поглядела на посверкивающие под стерильной салфеткой инструменты, на задвинутый под стол таз с надписью «операционные отходы», метнула быстрый взгляд на Илью и вышла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Он понадеялся, что она догадается отогнать машину в какой-нибудь переулок, чтоб не бросалась в глаза с дороги, и повернулся к напарнику.

Илье не единожды доводилось штопать собственную шкуру. В одном поистине незабываемом случае пришлось, обколов рану всем имеющимся при себе лидокаином, чтобы просто удержаться в сознании, выковыривать из бедра шальную пулю. Потом он облил все перекисью, раскурочил патрон, присыпал кровоточащее развороченное мясо порохом и чиркнул спичкой. Болело невыносимо, шрам остался большой, но в тот раз ему предстояло еще больше двадцати часов пешком добираться до точки, где его ждали с транспортом, так что особого выбора не оставалось.

Не оставалось его и сейчас. Соло дернулся, застонав, даже когда доктор Уорд просто сдвинул простынь ему на бедра, чтобы смазать черные жесткие волосы на животе и в паху пеной для бритья.

— Не напрягайся, будет только больнее, — наклоняясь к напарнику, посоветовал Илья. Тот был совершенно белый, на лбу снова выступил пот, и Илья промокнул его салфеткой.

— Куда… уж… — выдавил Соло, судорожно втянул воздух, и глухо замычал, когда помазок сместился на правую сторону живота. — ‘лья… ч-черт… Илья!

Заканчивать с деликатной процедурой пришлось Илье — под его манипуляциями Соло меньше зажимался и почти не вздрагивал. Может, чувствовал знакомые руки, может, просто окончательно выбился из сил.

— Не стоит, — мрачно сказал Илья, когда доктор Уорд принялся пристраивать поперек голеней и бедер Соло жесткие, видимо, давно не применявшиеся по назначению ремни для фиксации.

— Это моя операционная, мой пациент, и решать здесь буду я, молодой человек, — неожиданно жестко сказал доктор. Илья стиснул в кулак задрожавшие пальцы и заставил себя промолчать.

— 'лья… — тихо позвал Соло, и Илья зло подумал, что, если тот снова начнет со своими последними пожеланиями, он точно сорвется и все тут разнесет.

— Здесь, Ковбой, — сказал он, загоняя гнев подальше.

Соло повернул голову на голос, но глаз не открыл. Ресницы были слипшиеся и мокрые.

— Скажешь, когда начнете? — еле слышно — Илье пришлось нагнуться совсем низко, чтобы разобрать — попросил тот.

У Ильи возникло совершенно неуместное желание накрыть его руку своей, но тогда пришлось бы перемываться и менять перчатки. Он скосил глаза в сторону доктора: тот, сосредоточенно обмазав живот Соло резко пахнущей лекарством жидкостью, аккуратно вкалывал новокаин в место будущего разреза. На столике рядом с ним лежала еще дюжина ампул.

— Ты ничего не почувствуешь, Ковбой. Оглянуться не успеешь, как все закончится.

Напарник с трудом сглотнул и, сделав над собой усилие, разлепил мутные от боли и жара глаза.

— Скажи… — настаивал он, — мне надо…

Он попытался протянуть к Илье руку, но смог лишь едва-едва приподнять, и та вновь бессильно упала на простыни.

— …надо…

— Хорошо, — не желая его тревожить еще сильней, согласился Илья. — Обязательно скажу.

Соло дернул уголком губ и прикрыл глаза. Илье показалось, что дышит он чуть спокойнее.

— Ты лучше скажи мне, сейчас меньше болит? Полегче? — спросил он, осторожно сжимая плечо напарника. Сзади хрустнула, ломаясь, очередная ампула.

— Легче… — выдохнул Соло. — Не… не чувствую…

— Вот и славно. Дыши. Считай и дыши, помнишь? — Подчиняясь красноречивому взгляду доктора, Илья принялся прилаживать последний ремень поперек широких плеч.

— Скажи… — пробормотал Соло, не открывая глаз.

— Обязательно, — заверил его Илья, затягивая тугие пряжки. Разумеется, ничего говорить он не собирался.

-\\-

Соло заговорил сам спустя, наверное, полчаса — без отцовских часов трудно было следить за временем, — когда доктор Уорд ковырялся в растянутой зажимами ране, пытаясь вывести в разрез брюшины слепую кишку с, собственно, причиной всего этого переполоха.

— 'лья… — позвал напарник. — Горячо… давит…

Он дернулся с неожиданной для его состояния силой, но ремни держали крепко.

— Пару шприцов прямо на кишку, молодой человек, — попросил доктор Уорд, не вынимая пальцев в окровавленных перчатках из раны. — Да, вот на это блестящее бледно-розовое, прямо у меня под паль… Да, сюда. И еще раз.

По мнению Ильи, внутри у человека все должно быть каким угодно, но не блестящим, скользким и бледно-розовым, как сейчас; впрочем, когда ему доводилось иметь дело с ранами, рядом, к большому сожалению, ни разу не оказывалось врачей с зажимами и лигатурой наготове. Соло еще раз дернулся, на этот раз слабее.

— Ему все равно будет больно, когда я потяну, чтобы вытащить в рану собственно… — медленно, словно сам себе, проговорил доктор, ловко перебирая пальцами по совершенно одинаковой на взгляд Ильи скользкой розовой массе, выпиравшей из алого, растянутого инструментами, словно рот непристойной женщины, отверстия раны. Соло, отвернув голову, вцепился зубами в топорщившиеся у него на плече складки больничной рубашки и глухо завыл.

— Поздравляю, мистер Гертни, — не отрываясь от работы, сказал доктор Уорд, когда меж сплошных гладких нежно-розовых стенок выпирающих тканей показалось что-то длинное, изжелта-красное, с синеватыми прожилками вен по бокам. Такое же блестящее и скользкое, как все остальное, оно даже на вид казалось болезненно набухшим и больше всего напоминало… впрочем, на этот раз воображение Илью подвело. — Аппендикс цел. Успели.

Соло не то всхлипнул, не то издал истерический смешок.

— Молодой человек, — обратился доктор к Илье, — зажмите здесь, перевяжем и можно отсекать.

Дальнейшая работа была Илье понятна и даже отчасти привычна. Шить он умел. Кишку и стенку брюшины доктор ему не доверил, но мышечный слой и кожу Илья дошивал сам под его чутким руководством, оставляя на животе напарника рядок топорщившихся коротко обрезанными нитками узелков длиной чуть меньше ладони. Закончив, Илья густо смазал шов йодом, бросил ватку в таз, где среди вороха окровавленных марлевых салфеток лежал сморщившийся потемневший отросток, и только тогда понял, насколько же устал.

Доктор Уорд, опустив маску на грудь, держал Соло за запястье, считая пульс.

— Термометр, пожалуйста, — коротко сказал он.

Илья нашел градусник, обошел стол и нагнулся к напарнику.

— Ну все, Ковбой, уже все.

Он осторожно потянул за складки рубашки, которую Соло все еще держал в зубах. Напарник мазнул языком по искусанным губам.

— 'лья… — Голос был хриплый, как после долгого крика, и едва слышный.

— Здесь.

Илья положил ладонь ему на щеку, погладил большим пальцем у уголка губ. Вечерняя щетина кололась даже сквозь перчатку, кожа была тревожно горячая.

— Открывай.

— Ммм?

— Открой рот, Наполеон, нужно померить температуру, — терпеливо объяснил Илья, убедившись, что доктор отошел к столику за тонометром.

Соло нахмурился, хотя выглядело это так, словно лицо едва его слушается, разлепил глаза и с явным трудом сфокусировал взгляд.

— Я… чт…

— Все, уже все, — успокоил Илья, ловко просовывая градусник ему под язык. — Просто полежи спокойно, хорошо?

— М-м-м… — невнятно донеслось в ответ. Глаза Соло снова закрылись.

— Да, я знаю, — невпопад ответил Илья, не давая ему двигать челюстью.

— Пульс восемьдесят, давление девяносто на семьдесят, — устало озвучил доктор Уорд, снимая с руки Соло манжету. — Температура?

Илья вытащил тоненько клацнувший о зубы напарника градусник.

— Тридцать девять и семь, — машинально ответил он и, заметив недоуменный взгляд хирурга, поправился: — Сто два, ближе к ста трем. Плохо?

— Ожидаемо, — откликнулся доктор. Илья почему-то думал, что тот именно это и скажет. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга — незнакомцы из разных стран, одинаково вымазанные в крови лежащего между ними человека. Потом Илья распрямился и протянул руку.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал он, стараясь стискивать чужую ладонь не слишком сильно.

-\\-

Отцовские часы, когда Илья застегивал их на запястье, показывали четыре утра. Доктор Уорд, понаблюдав за «мистером Гертни» три четверти часа, сказал, что можно снимать фиксирующие ремни, поменял капельницу и ушел наверх, велев будить, если что.

После его ухода в комнату проскользнула Габи — уже без халата и с бутылкой «Джеймсона». Там еще оставалось немного на дне.

— Будешь? — спросила она, после того как убедилась, что Соло спит, накачанный обезболивающими и антибиотиками.

Илья помотал головой. Они все еще находились на задании. Нужно было добраться до города, проявить отснятые Ковбоем пленки, передать документы связному, получить или отбой, или дальнейшие инструкции… Он вздрогнул от резкого скрежета и вскочил, едва не свалившись с вертящегося медицинского стульчика, слишком маленького для мужчины его роста и габаритов.

Габи с плохо скрываемой улыбкой пододвинула к нему один из стоявших в коридоре стульев.

— Раз уж ты взял ночную смену. Я посижу с ним с утра, как и положено хорошей жене.

Илья дернулся потереть лицо руками, вспомнил, что он все еще в перемазанных кровью перчатках, и стащил их под противный скрип тянущейся резины.

— Машина? — запоздало вспомнил он. Габи дернула плечиком.

— Отогнала за дом. Видела фары в стороне заправки минут сорок назад, машину не разглядела, но уехали на север.

— Думаешь, по нашу душу?

— На этой работе предпочитаю быть параноиком, — мрачно пробурчала она, щурясь на остатки «Джеймсона» в бутылке. Там оставалось разве что на глоток. — Я вышла на экстренную частоту, передала, что информация у нас и нужна эвакуация. И не смотри на меня так! Я слышала, что он тебе рассказывал про документы! Теперь ждать связи в… — Габи бесцеремонно ухватила его за мизинец, поднося руку с часами поближе к лицу. — Через полчаса, в шесть, или потом в девять.

— Я... — начал было он, но Габи отмахнулась.

— Возьмешь девятичасовой. Сейчас я пойду в машину, дождусь шести и, если ничего, подремлю немного.

Илья давно подметил: если дела шли наперекосяк, наличие машины под рукой приносило ей некоторое успокоение.

— Пистолет Ковбоя под передним пассажирским, — на всякий случай напомнил ей Илья.

Габи кивнула. Подойдя к Соло, она коснулась его лба, постояла, думая о чем-то своем, а потом, коротко улыбнувшись Илье, вышла. Илья проверил маленький Вальтер, казавшийся совсем крошечным в его ладонях. С удовольствием втягивая носом запах оружейной смазки, на миг перебивший резкие ароматы лекарств, он подумал о том, чтобы запереть дверь, но замок был только снаружи.

Ковбой был по-прежнему слишком горячий, но пульс, когда он потянулся проверить, уверенно бился под пальцами Ильи.

От усталости резало глаза, ныли оттянутые руки и плечи. Илья поплескал в лицо холодной водой из рукомойника, но это почти не помогло. За забранным решечатыми ставнями окном ощутимо посветлело, маленький городок собирался просыпаться. Илья бросил взгляд на часы: начало седьмого. Раз Габи не пришла, значит, в шесть на связь с ними не вышли. Илья устало потер лицо. Руки пахли спиртом и резиной. Полчаса, решил он, максимум минут сорок пять. Придвинув стул ближе, Илья навалился на край операционного стола рядом со спокойно лежащей рукой напарника, уронил голову на руки и через мгновение уже крепко спал.

-\\-

Проснулся он, по ощущениям, буквально через пару минут, от того, что его слабо тормошили и звали по имени.

— ‘лья? Илья! Ну же, Илья…

Он вскинул голову, поймал взгляд напарника, отметив про себя снова залегшие у того меж бровей болезненные складки, и только тогда услышал направляющиеся в их сторону неторопливые шаги. Мгновенно проснувшись, он потянулся за Вальтером и скользнул за дверь. Соло уже притворился спящим.

— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — поприветствовал их доктор Уорд, ощутимо дернувшись, когда уже успевший спрятать пистолет Илья появился из тени за дверью. Илья изобразил извиняющуюся улыбку, но, судя по выражению лица доктора, получилось у него, как всегда, не очень. Но тут Соло, отвлекая внимание на себя, мастерски разыграл пробуждение.

— Доктор… ?

— Да, мистер Гертни. — Тот взял его за руку, считая пульс. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Гораздо лучше, чем вчера, — легко соврал Ковбой, хотя выглядел по-прежнему бледным и измученным, если не сказать едва живым.

Доктор рассеянно покивал, потом оттянул ему веки, откинул простыню и прижал к животу слуховую трубку. Соло скривился от боли.

— Что ж. Отличные новости, — выпрямившись, сказал доктор Уорд. — Кишечник работает. Почки… — Он приподнял простыню, изучая содержимое большой банки, в которую была опущена тонкая трубка, спускавшаяся со стола. — Тоже.

Соло нахмурился, вытягивая шею, непослушными пальцами приподнял простыню, и на лице его появилась страдальческое выражение. Илья незаметно переступил с ноги на ногу — у него самого все поджалось в паху от сочувствия.

— В этом, право, не было необходимости, доктор, — сказал Наполеон, и в голосе его прозвучали почти просящие нотки.

— Позвольте мне об этом судить, мистер Гертни, — невозмутимо откликнулся доктор, затягивая на предплечье Соло манжету тонометра. Наполеон уронил голову на стол. — По шкале от одного до десяти, как боль?

Соло глотнул.

— Шесть, — коротко признал он. И, глядя на приподнятую Ильей бровь, неохотно добавил: — Ну, может быть, семь или восемь.

Илья вздохнул.

— Да, — согласился доктор. — Действие новокаина закончилось, но сейчас я поставлю вам новую капельницу.

— Благодарю. — Голос Соло звучал все более устало, и ему едва удавалось держать глаза открытыми. — Мы так вам обязаны… Жена…

— Миссис Гертни вышла к машине за своими таблетками, — подал голос Илья, объясняя — прежде всего доктору — отсутствие Габи.

— Машина… — Соло застонал, словно что-то вспомнив. — Ох, доктор, когда мы сможем продолжить путь?

Уорд повесил на стойку новый мешок капельницы, впрыснул что-то внутрь и соединил трубку с торчащей из сгиба локтя Соло иглой.

— Учитывая условия, в которых была проведена операция, я рекомендовал бы вам лежать не менее трех дней, мистер Гертни, а потом первым же делом ехать в госпиталь Элизабетвиля. Так что, полагаю, ближайшие дни вы, ваша супруга и работник у меня в гостях…

— Нам ужасно неловко вас стеснять… — начал было Соло, но тут в коридоре простучали каблучки, распахнулась дверь, и на пороге возникла Габи, по взволнованному лицу которой было понятно, что контора наконец вышла на связь. Впрочем, сориентировалась она мгновенно.

— Генри, дорогой! Ты очнулся! — воскликнула она и, ни секунды не колеблясь, кинулась его обнимать.

-\\-

— Уэверли в восторге от добытой информации! — сияя, рассказывала Габи, когда они остались одни — доктор Уорд отбыл завтракать, пообещав, что слуга, тот темнокожий, которого они вчера видели, принесет поесть «миссис Гертни» и «Смитсону». Соло предстояло пару дней провести на диете. — Он уже придумал, как сорвать Янсенсу сделку по своим каналам.

— А он не подумал подождать со срывом, пока нас не вывезут из страны? — проворчал Соло в потолок. Морфин начал действовать, и слова у него получались смазанными и растянутыми. — Кстати, как именно нас вывезут?

Сидевшая на краю смотрового стола Габи состроила сочувствующую гримаску, и Илья понял, что хорошие новости на этом и закончились.

— Он не может прислать сюда транспорт, не привлекая внимания. Нам придется вернуться в Элизабетвиль самим. В шесть вечера вылетает борт до Каира. Для нас забронированы места в первом классе на оба комплекта паспортов, на сегодня и на среду.

— Плохой дороги осталось всего ничего, Наполеон, — добавила она, видя, что они оба молчат. — Всего пару часов, даже меньше, а дальше отличный асфальт. — Габи накрыла своей маленькой ручкой с коротко остриженными ногтями его руку с иглой капельницы, и Соло легонько сжал ее пальцы.

— До среды ждать нельзя, — подал голос Илья. — Как только сделка покатится под откос, Янсенс поймет, чьих рук это дело. Мы слишком много крутились рядом.

Он подумал о связях Янсенса и о плечистых парнях, что крутились возле него. Будь Илья один, он постоял бы за себя и при таком раскладе, но с Габи и Соло в таком состоянии он предпочитал не рисковать.

— С утра я долила в бак бензина, — ни к кому особо не обращаясь, сказала Габи.

— У меня в сумке запасной костюм, будь добр, Угроза, — вздохнул Соло, осторожно приподнимаясь на локте. — Габи, дорогая, можешь на минутку одолжить шпильку? Доктор держит морфий вон в том запертом ящичке стола, и я уверен, что мне он понадобится куда больше.

-\\-

Аэропорт Элизабетвиля выглядел так, будто через него прокатилась война: частично выбитые и закрытые чем попало окна, выбоины от пуль в колоннах и стенах, обрывки плакатов с улыбающимися белыми лицами прежних хозяев страны, все еще болтающиеся под высоченным потолком. Впрочем, напомнил себе Илья, война действительно через него прокатилась, и даже дважды, если учитывать короткое существование независимого государства Катанги.  
В остальном аэропорт мало отличался от множества ему подобных по всему миру: вежливые девушки за стойками, газетные киоски, меню в кафетерии на четырех разных языках, толпа пассажиров, с нетерпением ожидающих посадки на рейс. Разве что стойки были оформлены бедновато, пресса в киоске просрочена минимум на неделю, а невозмутимых людей с автоматами слишком много для небольшой, человек в пятьсот, толпы, слоняющейся по залу. Впрочем, Илья и не ожидал, что будет легко.

— Ну, пошли, — вполголоса сказал он, подталкивая ко входу кресло-каталку, где сидел старательно сохраняющий досадливо-небрежный вид Наполеон. Габи поправила на носу свои обожаемые солнечные очки, придержала полы широкой белой шляпы и шагнула следом.

До Элизабетвиля они добирались в напряженном молчании. Большую часть пути Соло, накачавшись морфием, проспал на заднем сиденье. Помня их ночное путешествие, Илья был этому рад, хотя обаяния и красноречия Ковбоя ощутимо не хватало, когда их запыленный «Крайслер» на въезде в город остановил скучающий патруль. Отчасти из-за этого, пока ехали через город, Габи не решалась превышать скорость, даже несмотря на то, что они немного опаздывали.

За несколько кварталов от аэропорта Габи высадила их у тротуара ловить попутку или такси, а сама загнала приметную машину куда-то во дворы и вернулась к ним налегке, с одной лишь дамской сумочкой. Илья как раз сумел объяснить притормозившему водителю, куда именно им нужно. Соло, который все это время удерживался в вертикальном положении, казалось, одной лишь силой воли, едва сумел отдышаться, рухнув на сиденье. Он был белее собственной сорочки, и Илья боялся, как бы от напряжения не разошлись швы. У аптеки они с Габи попросили остановить не сговариваясь, и Илья не глядя выложил требуемую сумму за кресло-каталку. Соло даже не возмущался, усаживаясь в нее, что лучше всяких слов говорило о том, насколько ему плохо, даже несмотря на морфий.

Несмотря на высоту потолков и то, что половина окон была закрыта фанерой и другими подручными материалами, в здании было жарко. Система вентиляции воздуха либо отсутствовала изначально, либо не пережила войну. Илья чувствовал, как под тонкой белой тенниской меж лопаток к пояснице скатываются капли пота. Соло, сглотнув, непослушными пальцами расстегнул воротничок рубашки.

— Телефон-автомат, — Габи показала куда-то за массивную серую колонну, поддерживающую потолок.

Илья кивнул, аккуратно направляя коляску в ту сторону. Им нужно было связаться с агентством, дать знать, что они на месте. Сумка-саквояж Соло, висевшая у него на руке, неловко колотилась по бедру. Она была почти совсем пуста, но они решили, что показаться в аэропорту совсем без багажа будет подозрительно. Телефон был занят — пожилой европеец в помятом парусиновом костюме с кем-то разговаривал, прикрывая трубку рукой, и Габи остановилась в паре шагов, роясь в сумочке как будто бы в поисках монеток. Место было удачное: хорошо просматривался почти весь зал, а их самих скрывала широкая выщербленная колонна. Над головами что-то заскрипело — ожил закрепленный на колонне громкоговоритель, — и голос с сильным местным акцентом произнес по-немецки, что регистрация на шестичасовой рейс до Каира заканчивается.

— Я схожу. — Илья взял саквояж и протянутые Габи паспорта на другие имена, не те, под которыми они въехали и работали.

Пробираясь между пестрой, одетой как в европейскую одежду, так и в местные цветастые наряды толпы, Илья бегло просмотрел документы. Габи и Соло были британскими подданными и, похоже, родственниками, а он сам — немцем. Неплохой выбор. Пассажир, стоящий перед ним в очереди на регистрацию, отошел. Илья шагнул вперед, поднял голову, натягивая подобие вежливой улыбки, и внутренне дернулся. За стойкой позади девушек, постоянно переходя от одной к другой и не пропуская ни одного поданного на регистрацию паспорта, двигался невысокий человек непримечательной внешности в аккуратном сером костюме.

— Guten tag, — вежливо сказал Илья, протягивая паспорта сидевшей за стойкой девушке-мулатке.

Та улыбнулась, перелистывая лежавший перед ней список. Илья краем глаза отслеживал перемещения типа в костюме. Возможно, ждали и не их, но что-то не особо в это верилось. Тип заглянул через плечо девушке, сидевшей через одну от мулатки, распрямился. Перешел к соседке. Мулатка, шевеля губами, все еще выискивала имена. Паспорта Габи и Соло были уже проверены. Тип в костюме встал у нее за спиной, заглянул в паспорт Ильи и поднял на него холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд сотрудника спецслужб.

— Waren Sie im Land auf Geschäftsreise? — поинтересовался он, прищурившись.

Илья скривился.

— Ich habe mich scheiden lassen. — Он приподнял саквояж с ввалившимися боками. — Es war nicht sehr erfolgreich.

На тонких губах типа появилась и исчезла тень усмешки, и он перешел к следующей девушке. Илья со скучающим видом улыбался мулатке, пока та наконец не нашла в своем списке и «его» имя и не потянулась выписать им билеты.

Габи, когда Илья к ним вернулся, как раз повесила трубку.

— Все в порядке, — сказала она и осеклась, увидев выражение его лица.

Челюсти Соло напряглись, и он постарался сесть ровнее. По виску у него медленно сползала капля пота.

— Проверяют паспорта, — без обиняков объявил Илья. — Может, ждут и не нас, но…

— Но мы прошли? — Габи смотрела на торчащие из паспортов корешки билетов.

Илья кивнул.

— Пока да, они наверняка ищут троих американцев.

— Они ищут троих кого угодно, один из которых ранен или болен, — голос у Соло был нехороший.

Илья оглянулся. По громкоговорителю только что проскрипели об окончании регистрации на их рейс и о начале посадки. Пассажиры зашевелились, собирая вещи, подзывая детей, торопливо сворачивая газеты. Двое парней с автоматами наперевес, неторопливо лавируя в толпе, подошли сначала к согнутой в три погибели женщине, закутанной в длинное старомодное платье, которую поддерживали под руки пожилые супруги, потом к хромающему мужчине с тростью, потом их взгляды снова принялись сканировать толпу. От стойки за их действиями внимательно наблюдал типчик в сером костюме.

— Blyad’ — тихо выматерился Илья.

— Спокойно, Угроза. — Голос Соло прозвучал неожиданно весело. Так он говорил, только глядя на сейф, который ему еще не приходилось взламывать, или когда на миссии у них все летело совсем уж в тартарары. — Достань, пожалуйста, мой одеколон.

Он улыбнулся, вздохнул и, прежде чем Илья с Габи успели что-то сообразить, обманчиво-легким движением поднялся с кресла.

-\\-

— Какого хера ты творишь, Ковбой? Какого nahyi blyad’ хера… — как заведенный повторял Илья, торопливо запихивая сложенную коляску под облупленные жесткие сиденья у стены.

Соло, держась на ногах не иначе как чудом, меж тем невозмутимо вылил на себя половину флакона, закрутил крышку совсем немного дрожащими пальцами и вернул одеколон Илье.

— Габи, милая, — в голосе Соло появились те мурлыкающие нотки, которыми он обычно наповал сражал женщин, — я постараюсь не очень наваливаться, но на всякий случай прошу меня извинить.

Она возмущенно захлопала ресницами, вытянулась, сжимая кулачки, и Илья в очередной раз с совершенно неуместным трогательным удивлением осознал, насколько же она маленькая по сравнению с ними двумя. И насколько сильная.

— Иди уже сюда, пьянь, — процедила она, выхватывая у Ильи их с Соло паспорта с билетами, поднырнула под руку Ковбоя, и они вышли из-за укрытия колонны. Выходя с другой стороны Илья увидел, как Соло, подмигнув, снял с задремавшего на чемоданах мужчины соломенную федору и надел ее, опуская тулью так, чтобы тень хоть немного скрывала мертвенно бледное лицо.

Ну, Ковбой, твою мать.

Илья зашагал вперед, старательно делая вид, что не обращает на пошатывающуюся парочку никакого внимания.

Краем глаза он видел, как к ним подошли. Видел, как цепкий взгляд типа в сером костюме обшаривает «пьяного» американца и его негодующую «сестру». Соло хлопал парней по плечам и ремням автоматов, размахивал руками, возмущался оскорблениям сестры, громогласно и невпопад смеялся, и от него разило алкоголем за версту. Идиот боится летать, тарахтела Габи, каждый раз одно и тоже. Скорее бы завел жену и пусть бы она с ним возилась.

На них оглядывались. Многие улыбались, глядя на неуклюжие телодвижения американца и его едва стоящую на каблуках сестру, многие осуждающе качали головами. Девушки за стойкой старательно делали вид, что поглощены работой. Если бы Илья в кого-нибудь верил — у матери далеко в серванте в маленькой серой коробочке хранился серебряный крестик, и маленький Илья слышал несколько раз, как родители вполголоса ругаются об этом на кухне — он бы молился сейчас о том, чтобы у Соло не разошлись швы и чтобы он удержался в сознании.

Первым скучающий взгляд отвел тип в сером костюме. Парни с автоматами, брезгливо морщась, на плохом английском пожелали хорошего полета и пошли дальше, прочесывая толпу.

Держись, думал Илья, глядя в спину шатающегося уже отнюдь не притворно Соло. Еще пятнадцать шагов продержись.  
Когда зал аэропорта остался за поворотом и впереди показались наполовину стеклянные, наполовину заколоченные фанерой двери на летное поле, Илья без труда оказался рядом с напарниками.

— Все, Ковбой, — шепнул он, касаясь плеча напарника своим. — Я тут. Все.

— Вам помочь, мисс? — осведомился он по-английски с сильным немецким акцентом нарочито громко — так, чтобы его услышали окружающие — и под шумные благодарности Габи закинул руку Соло себе на плечо.

— Еще чуть-чуть, Ковбой. Ты сможешь, я знаю.

Из-под полей соломенной федоры на него глядели измученные, но торжествующие глаза напарника.

Идти до самолета было не больше сорока метров, но под конец Соло уже едва держался на ногах. К счастью, у трапа их уже ждал бортпроводник.

— Мистер и мисс Уилсон? — уточнил он, и, когда Габи закивала, подхватил Соло с другой стороны.

-\\-

Илья ощутил, как соскучился по кондиционированному воздуху, не благоухающему ароматами оружейного масла, отбросов и выжженного солнцем кирпича, только оказавшись в прохладе салона. В первом классе им уже приготовили места — два и еще одно через проход. То, что было у иллюминатора справа, уже разложили в спальное, и именно на него Илья осторожно опустил полуобморочного напарника.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, задергивая отделяющую их от прохода шторку и торопливо расстегивая пуговицы пиджака и сорочки Соло.

— Ты меня постоянно об этом спрашиваешь, Угроза, — пробормотал тот, приоткрывая один глаз. Гласные терялись, слова наползали одно на другое.

— Потому что ты постоянно лезешь на рожон, — проворчал Илья, придирчиво изучая плотную повязку поверх шрама от операции. Та оставалась сухой и чистой.

— Rojon? — запинаясь, выговорил Наполеон незнакомое слово.

— Куда не надо, — перевел для него Илья, привел одежду напарника в порядок и спросил: — Морфин нужен?

— Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, да…

Илья полез в саквояж за ампулами и шприцем.

К тому времени, как милый голос с приятным британским выговором сообщил по громкой связи, что посадка окончена и борт готовится ко взлету, Соло уже дышал ровно и размеренно, и на бледные скулы его потихоньку возвращался легкий румянец. По проходу простучали каблучки бортпроводницы, потом шторка отдернулась, и Габи с бокалом шампанского в руке оказалась внутри.

— Обожаю первый класс! — сказала она, салютуя бокалом, плюхнулась на кресло в ногах Наполеона и допила шампанское одним глотком. Соло приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на нее и закрыл снова, на губах его мелькнула усталая улыбка.

— Попросить вам шампанского? — с надеждой спросила она.

Илья, пристраивая пакет капельницы на полке над головой напарника, покачал головой. Пока не взлетят, они все еще на задании.

— Лучше виски, — промурлыкал Соло, безропотно позволяя Илье закатать рукав и аккуратно найти иглой вену.

— Я почему-то уверен, что мешать морфий с алкоголем не самая блестящая идея, — проворчал Илья. Габи хихикнула. Соло снова приоткрыл один глаз.

— Не самая неудачная из всех неудачных идей за сегодня. — Взгляд Соло, неожиданно уязвимый и мягкий, остановился на Илье. — Мы заслужили, Угроза, ну же…

Илье вдруг стало неловко за отчетливо видимые на левой руке синяки от пальцев напарника. Между шторок просунулась головка бортпроводницы.

— Борт готовится занять позицию на взлетной полосе, дамы и господа. Я прошу вас вернуться на свои места.

— А можно еще шампанского? — вскакивая, спросила Габи и, получив утвердительный ответ, радостно упорхнула.

— И бокал виски, пожалуйста, — сдаваясь под взглядом Наполеона, попросил Илья и со вздохом добавил: — Два.

На лице Соло просияла победная улыбка. Самолет, подрагивая на неровностях покрытия, медленно пополз вперед. Илья следил, как за стеклом иллюминатора проплывают плиты выщербленного бетона с пробивающимися в щелях клочьями выгоревшей травы. Если наклонить голову, вдали можно было разглядеть город, но видеть его не хотелось. Бортпроводница с милой улыбкой поставила на широкие ручки кресел два пузатых бокала и мисочку с кубиками льда и щипчиками.

— Мне три, — не открывая глаз, скомандовал Соло. Илья подчинился, но, прежде чем передать бокал, внимательно посмотрел на напарника.

Соло выглядел осунувшимся, бледным, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, требовавшие внимания кудри в беспорядке падали на лоб, но глаза, когда он, словно почувствовав взгляд Ильи, открыл их, смотрели хоть и устало, но весело.

— Ты в порядке? — перекрывая гул двигателей, спросил Илья.

— И снова этот вопрос, — улыбнулся Соло, но, прежде чем Илья успел возмутиться, ответил вполне серьезно: — Все в порядке, — и, вскинув глаза, добавил, безбожно коверкая его имя: — Ильюша.

Двигатели взревели, самолет устремился вперед, вдавливая пассажиров в спинки кресел. Было что-то умиротворяющее в том, как укутанный одеялами и обложенный подушками Соло вертел бокал в пальцах, позвякивая кубиками льда о тонкое стекло. Бетонная полоса за окном превратились в одно размытое бледно-рыжее пятно, самолет затрясло, а потом тряска вдруг прекратилась, нос задрался, и бетонная полоса с игрушечными коробками зданий аэропорта уплыла куда-то вправо и вбок, а потом и вовсе оказалась далеко позади.

Крепкий виски прокатился по горлу огнем.

— Дамы и господа, мы совершили взлет, но до полного набора высоты экипаж просит вас оставаться на своих местах, — пропел по внутренней связи мягкий женский голос.

— Выдыхай, Угроза. — Судя по тому, как напарник растягивал слова, морфий в капельнице начал действовать.

Самолет уверенно набирал высоту. Илья бросил взгляд на часы, прикидывая, сколько лететь. Впереди лежал Каир. Хороший госпиталь, пока Соло не оправится окончательно, потом — новое задание. Он начинает привыкать, понял Илья со странной смесью удивления и ужаса.

— Знаешь, Угроза, — сказал вдруг Соло заплетающимся языком, — после того, как ты штопал мои кишки и сделал глубокую депиляцию, по нашим обычаям ты просто обязан на мне ж…

— Не договаривай, Ковбой. Если жить хочешь, не договаривай… — покачал головой Илья.

Соло, поганец, улыбнулся краешком губ.

За шторкой через проход захихикала Габи.

Еще вчера казавшиеся такими бескрайними каменистые пустоши бельгийского Конго превратились в маленькую коричневую точку, вскоре и вовсе исчезнувшую за покровом облаков.

Миссия «Элизабетвиль» закончилась, подумал Илья, откинулся на спинку кресла и с чистой совестью позволил себе заснуть под ровный мерный гул уносящего их все дальше самолета.


End file.
